47 Years On
by Korrosive
Summary: Singapore is celebrating his 47th birthday this year. He knows what he went through, and what he's celebrating for. Non-historical, male!Singapore. Singapore 47th bithday fic. NDP 2012, Loving Singapore, Our Home.


"WOOOOOO!" Singapore yelled as he waved a miniature version of the Singapore flag with enthusiasm as fireworks blasted across the TV screen.

"Shut up will you!" Laos complained loudly. He reached out the throw an empty beer can at Singapore, but Cambodia stopped him in time.

"Ah, Singapore's already 47! I can't believe it!" Philippines smiled as Singapore began jumping up and down on the spot.

The birthday nation was showing it, decked out in red and white. His red-checked button-down shirt flapped as he cheered and jumped, revealing more of the black and blue retro splatters on his white-T-shirt he wore underneath. The Singapore flag that was painted on his right cheek grew a little distorted as his grin got broader. He was acting like a hyperactive child, messy locks of his black hair bouncing.

"47 years… It's been that long…?" Malaysia wondered to himself. He knew most of the ASEAN members liked to refer to him as 'Big Brother' or even 'Grandpa' sometimes, but was he really that old? He couldn't believe that it had been 47 years already since his 'ex'-sibling gained independence and walked a path of his own.

"I'll definitely manage!" was what Singapore had said when Malaysia went to see him after the decision to expel Singapore out of Malaysia was announced. It had been a promise. Not to Malaysia, not to his ministers, but to himself. His determined dark eyes said that it was a promise he was going to keep.

True enough, the teenager had kept his promise. He proved himself to his siblings he could achieve more. He pawned Indonesia and Thailand in the SEA games, he developed a rightful position for himself during world meetings, he established ties with the world. Most importantly, here he was, laughing and shouting like nobody's business, proud to be himself, a nation.

Wait. Teenager? He was a young man now, looking around 19 years of age with his lanky arms and legs and his slim build. The war scars inflicted on him had healed, leaving only a hidden gash on his back. He gave himself freedom to grow out his hair in a way that it wasn't too long that made him look like a gangster or too short that made him appear like a student or an NS man[1].

"He's grown so much…" Indonesia said in a sentimental tone. Myanmar grinned.

"But he's always been this way! But he's aged another year, so I guess that makes him appear older…"

Singapore abruptly stopped cheering upon hearing the 'O' word. "Please lah Myanmar, I look like uncle to you meh?"

Myanmar suppressed his laughter behind his hand; he always found Singlish amusing. Brunei gave his friend a sideways look.

Yes, Singlish had developed with more cultures being integrated in Singapore. It was a unique mix of different languages; Malay, Hokkien, ordinary broken English…

'47… You're still kind of young compared to us, don't you think?" Cambodia mused. He placed a hand on Singapore's shoulders. "What do you think of the future? How will it be like?"

Singapore turned to Cambodia and smiled. He was brimming with confidence. He knew what he had lost, what he had regained, what he had learnt, what he had earned throughout the 47 years. What was he afraid of?

"I don't know," Singapore replied truthfully. "But whatever it is, I'll try my best. I'll keep up, and I'll emerge number one!"

The thunderous applause and cheers and the boom of the fireworks coming from the parade on television agreed with him.

* * *

**A/N: Happy birthday Singapore! This year Singapore's 47! Yay! :D The celebration was awesome! I watched it live on TV. But the parade was a little boring. XD I wanted to write a birthday fic for my OC Singapore, so here it is! I hoped you enjoyed it! Constructive reviews are encouraged!**

**[1] NS men refer to the men that enrol in National Service (NS), which is compulsory for all Singaporean males aged 18 and above. **


End file.
